


New Manager [ReUpload]

by shabootl



Series: Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Gen, everyone (except Kakeru) loses their shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Kazetsuyo/HQ crossoverThe residents of Aotake finally get a manager.A/N: I'm reuploading from my monstrous anthology that was helping no one
Series: Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634479
Kudos: 23





	New Manager [ReUpload]

It was almost time for their morning run, and Jota and Joji nearly fell over themselves when Haiji introduced Shimizu Kiyoko as their manager.

“Haiji-saan!” They both clung to him like a life-thread. “You are the greatest! We never doubted you for a second!”

Kakeru raised an eyebrow at that, but decided not to say anything. But--he made a surreptitious glance at Shimizu--Kakeru had to admit that yes, Shimizu was very much pretty. Honestly, the word wasn’t enough to describe her.

“Kiyoko-chan and I happen to share a literature class together,” Haiji said. Shimizu turned a light pink at the use of the honorific. “She’s a third year.”

Jota and Joji burst into furious whispers (more like stage whispers) about Haiji’s level of familiarity. 

“Is she his girlfriend?” 

“No way! That would be so unfair!” 

“But what if she is?” 

“Would Haiji-san betray us?” 

“Mmm. Dunno.”

Shimizu inclined her head towards the team. “Pleased to meet you.”

“She has the voice of an angel!” Jota and Joji’s voices morphed into one loud ogre cry.

“Oi! Shut up already!” Yuki said. He, Nico-chan, and Prince were the only ones that didn’t seem affected by Kiyoko’s appearance. “Any more and she’ll have enough to start filing harassment on you two idiots!”

Kakeru rose from the last of his stretches. “So are we starting?”

Haiji nodded. “Yes. But--” Kakeru already disappeared around the fence.

Yuki sighed. “Typical.”

“As I was saying,” Haiji said. “Kiyoko-chan will be observing you all today. You’ll now be able to get more feedback on your form and times! Isn’t that exciting?”

From somewhere behind most of the team, Prince groaned.

“Wait, form?” King said, alarmed. He turned to Shimizu. “You know about running form?”

Shimizu nodded. “I’m a former track and field runner.”

“Woah.” The team all collectively gasped 

Yuki snorted. “Of course Haiji-san’s girlfriend would be a runner” 

“That’s not funny, Yuki-senpai!” Joji moaned. 

“Wait, so _is_ she his girlfriend?” Jota cried. 

“How the hell would I know? I just met her you idiots!”

“Now, now, children, no need for that.” Haiji grinned at them all. “I’m glad you’re all fired up now that I have a second pair of eyes on you all. Now, let’s go!”


End file.
